Heatwave
by sas.90
Summary: A heatwave is pestering San Francisco and one Paige Matthews in particular. She knows exactly who to turn to.


Okay,

So before you go ahead and read this story, I have a couple of things that I want to add..

First of all this is the first time I've tried my hand at writing an ''erotic'' or simply ''M'' kind of story and it took me long enough. I've finished it about two months ago, but I wasn't completely sure whether or not I wanted to post it here. I let some of my friends read it and they told me it's good, but I wasn't sure whether I agreed or not. Mainly because it's Charmed and involving magic and all, while I haven't really been into that show for years, yet writing about this couple (Paige and Kyle) was what I felt most comfortable with. I think that's because it's the first M story I wrote and having B/B from Bones star in it... well I just couldn't see that happening. Maybe, (maybe maybe) I will write another story starring another couple. But we'll have to see about that.

Further, I know the end is a bit rushed - I might change that -, especially compared to the slow build up before that, but I'm actually quite happy with how it turned out. And I hope that you'll go easy on me.

So now without much further ado, enjoy. And please leave me a comment (tips, tricks, suggestions, compliments?).

* * *

**Heatwave.**

A small sigh escaped her full lips when she rolled onto her stomach, her hand moving across the mattress and then disappearing under her pillow. A light breeze floating through her opened window caused the curtain to move, but it still didn't provide enough coolness to lower the temperature in her bedroom.

It had been over a thirty degrees all week in San Francisco and Paige's bedroom was on the side where the sun shone most of the day, thus making her bedroom the hottest in the house. Add that to the fact they only had airconditioning on the main floor and there was a reason for her to be asleep in nothing but a slipdress. The back of it already had a darker colour from sweating and the sheets were on the floor, long forgotten. She pushed her legs out straight, and stretched one of them to the side in an attempt to find a cooler spot on her mattress. No such luck. Another sigh and a quiet moan left her lips. Her eyes were still closed and she was still asleep, but dreaming now.

_''Ben.'' She breathed out his name when he pulled her against his tall body and started trailing open mouthed kisses down her neck. It sent shivers down her spine and her hands gripped onto his arms before pushing the black gown he was still wearing over his shoulders. He moved his arms and it dropped to the floor, pooling around his feet. Then his hands found their way to her waist again and moved up slowly. His hands grazed the skin of her belly and it sent goosebumps up her arms._

_''Now how about that second base?'' He whispered against her neck as his fingers started to work on unbuttoning her top. _

A slight smile slowly spread itself across the woman's features and she hugged a pillow to her chest, resting her head atop of it. A content noise left her lips and again she pushed a leg out straight, a tingling feeling starting to pool in her stomach.

_When his mouth moved back up, so did his hands. Her top lay forgotten on the tile floor and all that was covering her breasts now was a pink lacey bra. His hands cupped them gently and at the same time he touched his lips to hers softly. She kissed back and smiled slightly when his teeth gently took hold of her lower lip, asking for entrance. Opening her mouth to his, a small sound of surprise formed in the back of her throat when his thumb moved over her hardened nipple, still covered by the thin layer of lace._

Maybe he wasn't as unexperienced as she'd thought he was.

The tingling feeling was spreading across her entire body, slowly moving from her belly to her toes and even the tips of her fingers. She faintly registered the tingling feeling spreading between her legs and it became warmer there. Hot even. Paige moved onto her back and lazily moved a hand across her belly, imagining Ben's hands on her again.

_His fingers were painfully slowly working on unbuttoning her jeans. And everytime his fingers grazed her skin she found herself wanting him more. His button down shirt was on top of the black gown she'd taken off him earlier, exposing his bare chest. Flawless and tanned and she found herself wanting to keep running her hands over it again and again. _

_As his hands pushed down her jeans she lay her own hands on his shoulders to steady herself. It was then she realised that they were still in the hallway of Magic School. The large clock above his head told her it was almost three 'o clock and the bell was about to ring, announcing a small break. A grin appeared on her features and she pulled the guy back up, pinning him against the wall and reaching down to cup him boldly through his pants._

He gasped at her touch and a deep groan formed in the back of his throat.

_''God I want you.'' He breathed out and pulled her body flush against his. She could feel his arousal pressing prominently against her belly causing her to bite her lip. Above her the clock showed it was 3:00PM, but in stead of a ringing sound she heard a loud rumbling noise, which got louder and louder. And then it go too loud and she had to open her eyes. _

A bright flash of light illuminated her room momentarily and when her eyes flickered open thunder rolled through the air outside. The street had gone completely quiet and she pushed away the pillow she'd been hugging, annoyed. This was her punishment for dreaming about twenty-one year old students. With a sigh she sat up, briefly closing her eyes when the mattress provided enough friction to turn her on that little bit more.

Great, just what she needed when she wasn't seeing anyone. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and got to her feet, making her way over to the window and pushing herself onto tiptoes so she could close it. The thunder sounded more muffled now and Paige glanced at the alarmclock on her bedside cabinet.

'3:00AM' it's red letters flashed back at her. Obvisouly he'd still be asleep, but she needed a release and didn't want to wait any longer. The dreams about her student proved that she needed a man. Even if it was just for a night. But she happened to know exactly who she had to turn to.

* * *

Kyle Brody, former special agent with Homeland Security and now fulltime whiteligher, was just, finally, falling into a deep sleep when he felt something tickle his cheek. Not fully aware of what it was and whether he was dreaming it or not, he moved his hands across his face and shifted onto his back, the sheets that covered his body rustling. A lazy smile pulled at his lips slightly as he got settled into his pillows and continued to sleep. Then, his sheets inched down, revealing more and more of his topless frame. The man moved his hand to grab his sheets, but they'd already inched out of his reach and he realised, annoyed, that this wasn't going to be the peaceful sleep he'd been hoping for. Somebody was trying to wake him up.

''Go away.'' His words were barely a whisper when they left his mouth and he used his feet to push the sheets off of his body entirely.

It was too hot anyway.

There was the tickling feeling again, this time it lasted longer and a familiar scent invaded his nostrils. Exotic, sweet. He knew who that scent was.

''Pai - '' He was cut off by another sensation.

A very cold one, that was slowly moving from his neck, along his clavicle and to his chest. His hand shot out and closed around a small wrist, effectively stopping the cold and torturous trail down his overheated body. Forcing his eyes to open, he blinked a couple of times, before her smiling face came into focus. He looked again and noticed she was straddling him, almost, her knees on either side of him, but not one part of her was touching him. Except for the loose strand of dark hair that had fallen across her face and the icecube she was holding between her thumb and index finger.

''Hey stranger.'' She told him huskily and leant down to kiss him.

Kyle sat up, leaning away from her.

''Paige, what are you doing here? It's after midnight.'' His own voice was not nearly as husky as hers.

In fact, it sounded hoarse and maybe an octave higher than his usual voice. It could've had something to do with what she was wearing. A light yellow slipdress, one that barely covered her thighs and revealed a whole lot more cleavage than he wanted at this time of the night. And in this kind of crazy weather.

''It's also hot and I couldn't sleep. And since last time we...'' She was cut off by his finger to her lips. Smiling, she kissed the top of it and cocked her head to the side just the slightest bit. She knew exactly what he was thinking. Last time she'd seen him, last time. She felt flushed even thinking about it and it was exactly in her intentions to repeat last time.

''We can't keep doing this, Paige.'' He started, but watched as she rose on her knees and pulled one of the straps of her slipdress down her shoulder all the while holding his gaze.

She saw him swallow with some difficulty and when she started to inch the garment up her thighs, his lower lip trembled slightly in anticipation.

''Or maybe just one last time.'' He added, his sentence muffled when he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against hers.

She kissed back and lowered herself onto his abs while he slid back down onto the mattress and ran his fingers up the back of her neck. They found solace there as he opened his mouth to hers and met her tongue with his own. She tasted of peppermint toothpaste and while he continued to kiss her softly, he pushed himself away from the mattress and rolled over so he came to be on top. Automatically one of her shapely legs hooked itself around his waist and her hands ran down his back. She remembered every muscle and every scar that lay underneath that layer of skin. She could feel some of his muscles working hard to keep himself from leaning on her too much and as she ran her fingers down to the waistband of his boxers, teasing him there, she could feel the goosebumps rising on his skin. Kyle pulled his lips away from hers and followed up by placing kisses in her neck.

First behind her ear, then slowly inching down, now and then stopping briefly to nibble at some skin. She couldn't stop a deep sigh from leaving her lips and smiled when he moved her arms above her head, pinning them down gently with his strong hands. Then, his hands ran down her arms slowly, the feeling of his roughened fingers against her soft skin causing a liquid heat to pool in the center of her stomach quickly. His warm hands moved further down, past her breasts – she let out a small sound of protest when he didn't seem to let them linger there a while longer – and her belly to inch up the silky material she was still wearing.

Paige lifted her hips slightly as he pulled it up past her waist and torso and then her arms, to finally toss it onto the floor and turning his attention back to her. Even in the dark she could see his warm eyes shining with lust and she pulled him back down, crashing her lips against his again. He kissed back eagerly and this time it were her hands that started wandering. She ran them over his toned biceps and down his chest to his hard abs, smiling against his lips when she felt the muscles flex against her fingers. Her fingers wandered down further and found his erection, straining slightly against the lightweight fabric of his boxers. He moaned into their kiss when she brushed her fingers over it lightly, wanting to tease him.

It seemed to work, because when she paused he pushed against her hand impatiently, urging her on.

She hooked her fingers over his waistband and slowly moved the underwear down his hips. He wriggled slightly and when she couldn't reach any more, he hooked his own fingers over it and pushed the boxers down his legs, his lips again starting a trail of open mouthed kisses down her neck. Paige closed her eyes and tipped her head back onto the pillow. Her fingers brushed him again and the groan against the skin of her neck sent vibrations around her body.

''Not yet.'' He whispered in between kisses and started trailing them down toward her left breast.

Her nipples had hardened in anticipation and when his lips closed around one of them, it was her turn to moan. His free hand travelled down her side and waist before it met her thigh. Stroking his thumb across it lightly, he flicked his tongue teasingly across her nipple and in response she choked out his name. He moved his hand higher and softly pressed his thumb against her damp panties, eliciting a moan from her.

''Damn it. Kyle.'' He smiled against the skin of her full breast and pulled away slightly.

He knew how much it frustrated her when he teased her. Yet she usually did exactly the same thing to him.

''I need it. Please.'' Her voice was barely a whisper by now and it made him smile again.

It felt good to know that after so many months he could still make her feel like that when they were together. That he could still make her beg for him to hurry up already. His fingers hooked over her panties carefully and at the same time he moved his mouth back up her body. He could feel her squirm and allowed his lips to brush the sensitive skin behind her ear. Her panties were shed within no time and landed somewhere in a dark corner of his bedroom, immediately forgotten. Now that she was released of the hinderance of her clothing, she slipped her hand behind his neck and pulled his head down, her moistened lips close to his ear.

"Do you have..-" Her voice was barely above a whisper and there was no need for her to finish her sentence, because he knew exactly what she meant.

A curt nod of his head and he was leaning across the mattress and peeking into the drawer of his bedside cabinet. Paige's hand was trailing on his leg, while her eyes took in the sight of his toned, naked body highlighted by the silvery moonlight. Everything was exactly as she remembered. From his muscular arms to every single beauty spot on his back. Finally he grabbed a hold of his trophy and showed the durex wrapper to her briefly to indicate he'd found it before she pried it from his fingers and opened it with practiced ease. His blue eyes watched every movement of her fingers. Her hands disappeared under his body, but he quickly grabbed a hold of her wrist before she could do anything.

"Let me." This time he pried it from her fingers, feeling it was better to do it himself.

He knew her. Once she started teasing she wouldn't stop.

And he didn't want teasing, he wanted her.

Now.

Leaning on one arm, he slowly rolled the condom onto himself, his eyes half-closed in concentration. Paige was watching him closely, smiling as he eventually put his hand back next to her body and lowered his lips to hers. She returned his kiss, but was unable to stop a gasp from leaving her lips when he finally slid inside of her. The sensation of him caused her breath to hitch and the heat in her belly to pool to every single bit of her body. She heard a low groan come from him and wrapped her leg around him, pulling him in deeper, before releasing her hold of him just enough for him to pull back out. And push back in again. Her red fingernails clutched onto his back and her breathing picked up. As did his. His lips had found her neck once again and soon they'd settled into their usual pace.

Slow, but not too slow and rough, but not too rough. Her nails were already starting to make marks on his back. More with every thrust he gave and at one point her hips kept meeting his half way. His name was on her lips and her breathing became heavier. Kyle was more silent and focused like he usually was, yet he couldn't stop himself from saying her name twice or maybe three times. His orgasm was building, as was hers. The covers fell to the floor.

The bed squeeked.

He came.

And she was pushed over the edge as she felt his body shiver under her fingertips.

Her voice raised an octave as she called out his name one final time.

''Kyleee.'' She dragged out the last syllable when her body stopped shuddering as she sighed contently. A lazy smile pulled at her lips and she ran her hands up his back, to his neck, where they found solace, as his body collapsed on top of hers.

A soft "mmm" escaped his mouth.

For a while neither of them spoke, until he was getting too heavy and Paige had to push him off herself gently in order to cool down. She felt his weight push down on the mattress beside her and glanced over at him. His face and upper body were covered in tiny beads of sweat and he was breathing deeply, his blue eyes focused on the ceiling above them. His hand wiped at his brow. Outside the thunder had became nothing more than an occasional slow rumble or two. The lightning barely noticeable. And even though the two were still coming down from their hot and heavy highs, the temperature in the room had cooled down significantly and there was even a light drizzle beginning to fall outside.

The couple listened to the rain ticking on the window for a while, until they both had caught their breath and Paige slipped out of bed easily. She dressed in silence while Kyle's eyes watched her closely, taking in each inch of her body one more time. The satin of her slipdress crinkled where it hugged the curves of her body and he found himself staring until she spoke up, taking him out of his reverie.

"Thanks kyle." Her voice was still heavy with lust and she ran a hand through her hair.

Kyle moved and sat up, still fully naked.

"For what?"

Her bare feet padded along the carpet when she made her way over to him, and leant over his body slightly. Her hair made a curtain in front of her face. She kissed his cheek and whispered, lips close to his ear.

"Not resisting." A misschievous smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she walked to the door, resting her hand atop of the brass handle before his voice made her pause.

"Paige?" She looked over her shoulder, the tattoo of the pin-up on her right shoulder reflected by the moonlight.

"They're predicting a heatwave." This time the smile grew into a full wattage grin and she opened the door, hips swaying on her way out.

"I'll stock up on more icecubes."

* * *

ps. I know I haven't uploaded anything in ages, but I have been really busy with school. In about 6 weeks I'll be done with my finals and I'll finally have time to write again. And I promise I will start uploading again by then!


End file.
